I'm Engaged!
by Llamas12123
Summary: When everyone gets engaged at the same time, life can be difficult! Find out what happens with the "Perfect dress" And the horrible nail stylist, and the bridesmaid mess up. The crazy world of wedding planning...
1. Will you Marry Me?

**Holla! It's me! I'm here with another brilliant story for you. And FYI…. I ****DID**** steal lines from other books/movies etc. Please no running your mouths that I stole a line. Or say sienara to my story. **

**All of the dresses are on my profile so check that out! **

**Nina's P.O.V**

"I'm getting ready." (Pause) "Just wait. "(Pause) "No. He won't." (Long pause) "I know." (Pause) "Shut up Amber, I'm busy" I said closing my phone.

I was getting ready to go to dinner with Fabian. I began doing my makeup and putting on my dress. It was a super fancy restaurant in the city. (New York City) *Her dress image is on my profile*

I got in the car thinking about my conversation with Amber. She kept telling me Fabian would propose tonight. I wanted to believe her, but I just couldn't. We have been dating since we were sixteen and we where 23! I knew that he loved me and we would be married someday, it's just…. I've been waiting so long for him to ask me I'm pretty doubtful.

I was driving through the city looking at all of the gigantic buildings. I was thinking about Fabian. The buildings had nothing to do with it, they were just so beautiful. Like he was. I wanted to go 120 MPH and run over all of the cars, and crash through buildings just so I could see him faster.

I parked my car outside a restaurant. You could see the ocean and the Statue of Liberty from the other side.

I walked into the restaurant and went up to the waiter at the desk.

"Hello. I believe I am supposed to be meeting a Fabian Rutter here at 9:00." I asked hoping I was in the right place

The waiter smiled. "Follow me." He said leading me to the back of the restaurant, up some stars, and onto a beautiful balcony where my boyfriend was waiting.

I ran up to hug him.

"Hey." He said with his amazing smile that made me melt.

"How did you even manage to get this all to yourself?" I asked looking into his eyes

"I know a guy." He joked

We sat down and I looked at the menu. Looked over at the beautiful ocean and then at Fabian

"Amber keeps telling me what stores sell good wedding rings." Fabian laughed

"She keeps telling me witch stores sell "_Amazing" _wedding dresses." I said trying to act like the blonde driving everyone insane.

The waiter brought our food to our table. We talked about random things for about a half hour, until Fabian stopped it.

"Nina, can I ask you something?" he asked reaching for something in his pocket

"Sure." I said expecting just an average question

He got down on one knee. I started screaming out of excitement in my head.

"Nina Martian," He said as I put my hands over my mouth and started to cry. I knew what was coming. "Will you marry me?" he said taking out the ring.

I just kept crying. I couldn't talk so I nodded my head.

I jumped up and started crying harder. I flung my arms around him.

_**2 hours later**_

"AMBER! I'M ENGAGED!" I screeched the second Amber opened her front door.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" She said hugging me

I showed her the pretty ring on my finger.

"It's so weird having this on my finger!" I said while flashing the little diamond on my finger.

"Yes Nina sweetie, it's amazing!" Amber said with a hint of sarcasm, telling me I was over doing this just a bit.

"It's so-"I said before being interrupted by Amber

"I'm taking you wedding dress shopping tomorrow!" She screamed while grabbing a note pad

_Take Nina shopping at 7:00 A.M Friday_

Is what the little note said.

"7:00 A.M?" I screeched snatching away her notepad

"Yes! We need to get a move on! This is NOT just an overnight process!" She said with a diva-like tone that annoyed me so much.

"Ugg. Ok, fine. I'll pick you up at 6:45. Just so we can possibly have a little breakfast on the way." I laughed walking out the door

"Don't be late!" She yelled before I slammed the door shut.

Why did I even come here? That was a disaster! I would get a full 6 hours of sleep thanks to her. We would be going through this same routine every day. Shopping, shopping, and shopping. I would never here the end of, "_Nina, we need to do your nails!"_ or _"Nina, we need to find the perfect dress!"_ I was going to be driving down a one-way street to insanity. I don't even know the date of our wedding! It could be a year from now! I hope Amber is happy when she finds out we can postpone extreme wedding shopping for 9 months. I knew I would be.

_**IN NINA'S APPARTMENT**_

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. Morning time. AHHHHHHHHHHH! No, no,no,no ,no! I'm too tired to extreme shop with Amber Millington! My legs would have severe cramps. How does Amber do it? IN HEELS? Well, I did promise her, so I better get a move on.

I showered and put on some jeans and an Aropostel shirt. I wasn't even going to attempt to put on makeup or do my hair. I would just get in the car and get this over with.

I arrived at Amber's house at 6:45, like I said I would.

"Hey, Amber." I yawned as she opened the door to the passenger's side. "McDonalds? Or Perkins?" I asked as I put my car in reverse.

"McDonalds. We don't have time for a sit-down restaurant." She said Oh-so dignified.

I sighed as we drove to the grease trap known as McDonalds. It was so good, even if it was a fat trap.

"This is going to throw off my diet!" Amber complained as she took a bite of her bacon egg and cheese biscuit.

"Amber, you weigh less than I do. Calm down." I snapped as I took a bite of my sausage egg and cheese.

**A/N Ok, you can complain! I know it's short and crappy. I'm tired and I need to get this out. Just a quick question… if you don't like spoilers, just click the review button and get out of here. **

**IF Nina and Fabian where to have baby(s) what gender, and what should their names be? I like unique things, so keep that in mind!**


	2. Plans, A huge mall, and 1 crazy blonde

Hey. So it's been a while and I thought- "They must hate me so much" but then I was like- "I can fix this!" So I updated.

NINA'S POV

"I like this one." Nina exclaimed as she tasted one of the many dishes in front of her. She was working on finding the right food to serve at their wedding. Fabian was working more on the decor at that moment.

"What?" He asked as he looked up from the laptop he was staring at.

"Taste this." She said practically shoving the food into his mouth.

"Shrimp?" He asked, but it came out more like "Swrimp?"

"Yea. Shrimp fillet." Nina replied. "Do you like it? Because it's one of our last options."

"I think it's the one. This is really good!" Fabian was sill in the process of swallowing when he was talking, which grossed Nina out.

"Fabian, please! Wait until you've swallowed!" Nina squealed, covering her eyes.

"Sorry Nina." Fabian apologized.

"It's fine. Lets just look at some decorations for a while." She suggested. She scooted over to Fabian and his laptop.

"I was thinking of a more classy wedding. Just to impress my parents. They're pretty classy people if you didn't notice." He joked. After all, they made Fabian go change the last time they visited. Just because he was wearing a T-shirt!

BRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG! BRRRRIIIIIINNNGGGGG! Went Nina's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"NINA! WE NEED TO SHOP AGAIN!" The familiar voice screeched. Amber. Oh Amber.

"When?" Nina sighed. Her feet cramped enough after the first day. Now they would probably explode. Literally.

"Now. It's 5:30 and I finally found a 24/7 mall! It's like 2 hours away, but they have awesome wedding dresses!" She said in an overly-exited tone.

"2 HOURS? AMBER!" I yelled into the phone.

"I'll be there in 20 minuets!" The blonde said just before hanging up on her.

"What was that all about?" Fabian asked curiously.

"Another 12 hour shopping session with Amber. In 20 minuets." She sighed. "I'm gonna go get ready." She said as she left the room for her bedroom. Nina did the usual. Sweatpants, a T-Shirt, and her hair in a messy bun.

And right as she finished, the doorbell rang. Oh great. She is EARLY. And what is she wearing? Heels and a mini skirt. Oh Amber. So predictable. The stereotype girl. Not totally stereotyped, but pretty close.

"Get in the car. We need to go. No time for food. Get. In." She panted.

"Did you run all the way here?" I asked while trying not to laugh. She looked exhausted.

"I'll tell you in he car!" She panted harder. Grabbing Nina's wrist and pulling her out.

"BYE FABIAN!" Nina screamed back into her home.

"Wait what?" He semi-yelled back.

2 HOURS LATER

"Weeeeeeerrrrrreeeee hhhhheeeeeeerrrrreeeee!" Amber squealed so loud, I could have sworn my eardrums exploded.

"Amber, cool it!" I said attempting to calm the blonde.

"Just look at the size of it!" She screamed as she motioned towards it with huge enthusiasm.

I was shocked on how large it was. It was probably he biggest mall I have ever seen. Before I knew it, Amber had me in a wedding dress store called "Platinum Diamond"

"Come on out!" Amber said excitedly from the other side of the changing rooms.

I pushed aside the white curtain and waddled out.

"Way to tight! I can't breath!" I coughed as I grabbed the next dress.

I pulled on the white dress and looked in the mirror and gasped.

"Are you done?" My best friend asked from outside.

"Yea." I whispered, as I walked out and stepped onto the purple sparkly platform in the center of the store.

Amber gasped and looked at me with wide eyes.

Did I help? I hope I kept you happy as a guizell with night vision glasses! (Love that commercial!) Bye bye Angel Faces!


End file.
